warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Crippling Ice: The Capture
Chapter 1- Freedom- Nightsong Nightsong struggled, knowing any second Iceleaf would be there. She had commanded the patrol to stay back, but she needed help!'' Look what you got yourself into! she thought to herself. ''Fireclaw's in more trouble. ''She kept struggling. Suddenly, she heard another cat squirming through the bush, gotten near to her, and had begun nipping the branches that held Nightsong captive. It was Ravenpelt. "What are you doing?" Nightsong hissed. "I'm rescuing you. Please keep your voice down." He replied simply. He knew the faster he worked, the less injuries they would get away with. He worked quickly, and finally chewed through the last branch. Nightsong shook off, trying not to brush any branches that would make noise. They crawled back to the rest of the patrol. "Should we send for help before fighting?" Ravenpelt asked. Nightsong pondered. "That will take to long. Iceleaf and her warriors will be done marking the borders by then." "Well, then we have to attack. There's a hole in the bush now, we could squeeze through one by one." "It's our only option." Nightsong crawled back into the bush, the rest of the patrol following. Nightsong went first, and stayed close to the bush, praying Iceleaf didn't see her while marking the border. Ravenpelt came next, then Tigereyes, then Skypaw. Nightsong looked at her patrol, then back at Iceleaf. "ThunderClan, Attack!" The cats rushed Iceleaf, hissing and spitting. The rest of Iceleaf's patrol joined the battle, ready for anything. Chapter 2- Battle- Nightsong Nightsong was excited, nervous, and scared all at the same time. It was a feeling the she-cat had never experienced before. This was her first battle she had led. Her stomach swirled, but fear for her clan mates made her senses sharper. She hadn't been expecting a battle. Tigereyes had promised to take his apprentice on a border patrol, not a battle patrol. What if they lost? Would they blame her? Still, she clawed with such intensity and precision, she scared herself all over again. A huge tom loomed over her. "Leave my clan mates alone!" She hissed at him, and then sliced his muzzle. The tom leaped back in surprise, then a growl rose in his throat. He raised his claw, and Nightsong rolled, then watched his sharp claws pierce the ground she had been standing on moments before. She leaped on his back and dug her claws into him. He moved his paws around near his head, attempting to knock her off. Still, she held firm. She bit his ear and he yowled, then threw her off with a furious shake. She landed with a ''Thump, then sat up dizzily, and shook herself off. She looked around, gaining her bearings. She saw her clan mates, fighting furiously, yet losing ground. Tigereyes was bleeding heavily from the flank. They were losing! What was going to happen? Suddenly, she heard a yowl, then the shaking of leaves. Leopardspot! She had come with several more cats. Iceleaf hissed, then gave a command. "Retreat! We have what we want!" She glared at the ThunderClan cats, and then ran off. Leopardspot rushed over to the weary patrol. "Is everybody all right? I brought Blackleaf, in case of injuries." Tigereyes limped over, then lied down. Blackleaf began treating him with cobwebs and herbs. Leopardspot looked around. "Fireclaw? Where is Fireclaw?" Nightsong rushed over to a bush, then nosed around underneath it. "He was right under here! Where is he?" Chapter 3- Fury- Leopardspot Leopardspot stared blankly at the spot Nightsong was sniffing at.He must have gone to... to... warn the camp! ''Leopardspot thought. ''Yes, he's gone to warn the camp. I'll go look there. She looked back at Nightsong. "I'm going to take a look around the camp. You all should see if you can scent him." Leopardspot ordered. "We'll see what we can do, Leopardspot. Will you take Tigereyes and Blackleaf back to the camp with you?" Nightsong asked, without looking at Leopardspot. Leopardspot nodded and ran back through the bushes. She squeezed her eyes shut and began sprinting blindly, the cries of Tigereyes and Blackleaf telling her to slow down were unheard. Thorns and burrs stuck to her pelt, but the pain was swallowed up by her fury. She ran and ran, until the tearing of branches stopped for a minute. She stopped running and opened her eyes. There were no trees in front of her. She turned her head around and saw the forest. I must be near the Riverclan border... Leopardspot whirled back around and ran down the hill. Sure enough, the river was rushing and dancing around the rocks. She opened her jaws to scent the air. Riverclan border marks, the stench of fish, a squirrel... but there was something else, nearly covered by the rest of the scents. It was familiar. Leopardspot closed her eyes again and focused, hoping to figure out the mysterious scent. That's... Fireclaw!'' It had to be him! The scent led her to the stepping stones that lead across the river. "Just one at a time..." she whispered to herself. She took the first leap. A safe landing. The second leap was a bit slippery. She took another breath and crouched, ready to jump... ''I don't have time for caution! ''She leapt from stone to stone, until she was three stones away from the shore. She jumped again, and landed unsteady on the rock. She picked up her paw to regain her balance, then put it back down again. She stepped in a slippery spot. She tried picking her paw up again, but it was too late. Her whole body went tumbling into the angry river. '''Be sure to read the next story, The Reunion!' Category:Fan Fictions